As electronic wallets become more prominent, electrical and mechanical design is of heighted importance. The design affects not only the appearance of the wallet, but also its functionality. Features such as how electronics are added to materials, how a user interface fits with other features of the wallet, and insertion/removal of batteries are just a few design aspects of an electronic wallet that affects its appearance and functionality.
Little innovation in this area has emerged within the field of electronic wallets. In particular, attachment methods to attach electronics to materials that form an integrated smart wallet impact the functionality of the wallet and its usability. In the past, smart wallets have used clamshell designs, such as illustrated in US 20090077675 A1. This published patent application describes a hard shell to integrate electronics, not how to integrate electronics to conform to most widely accepted wallet materials such as leather and nylon. Other prior art references such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,838 and US published patent application 20020179704 focus on electronic aspects of the wallet.